rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Genre
Genres are broken into two sections: Fetishes and Genres. The various fetishes may have Wikipedia definitions describing what that particular fetish is, or more detailed definitions show how it will be used ingame. List of the fetishes used in beginning at . (The fetishes in this game are in a state of flux at present.) : Anal; Ass to mouth; animal genitalia; bestiality; bondage; exhibitionism; felching; futanari; gender bender; gokkun; impregnate; insectophilia; humiliation; MILF, paizuri; pregnancy; rape; sadomasochism; sexual slavery; tentacle erotica; TILF; ThILF; TwILF; watersports; wax play; xenophilia; yaoi; yuri; List of the fetishes used in . beginning at (The fetishes in this game are in a state of flux at present.) : Anal; Ass to mouth; animal genitalia; bestiality; bondage; crossdressing; exhibitionism; felching; futanari; gender bender; gokkun; insectophilia; humiliation; impregnate; incest; MILF, nipple penetration; pregnancy; TILF, ThILF; TwILF; urethra insertion; vorarephilia; watersports; wax play; xenophilia; yaoi; yuri; List of the fetishes used in beginning at . (The fetishes in this game are in a state of flux at present.) Fetishes The listed genres or more accurately fetishes may not be included ingame. Further details as they surface. : Anal; Ass to mouth; animal genitalia; bara; bestiality; bondage; cheating; crossdressing; exhibitionism; felching; futanari; gender bender; gokkun; GILF, harem; impregnate; insectophilia; humiliation; incest; MILF, newhalf; nipple penetration; NTR; paizuri; pregnancy; rape; reverse harem; reverse rape; reverse trap; ryona; sadomasochism; sexual slavery; tentacle erotica; TILF; ThILF; trap; TwILF; urethra insertion; vorarephilia; watersports; wax play; xenophilia; yaoi; yuri; *ILF Main article: Age categories TILF (Teenager I'd Like to Fuck), TwILF (Twenty-some-year-old I'd Like to Fuck), ThILF (Thirty-some-year-old I'd Like to Fuck) , MILF (Mother Man I'd Like to Fuck), and GILF (Grandma Grandpa I'd Like to Fuck) are classifications of general age of an individual based on that person's species average lifespan. A TILF is from the ages of 13 to 19; a TwILF covers the ages of 20 to 29; ThILF cover 30 to 39; MILF starts at 40 to approximately ⅔rds the lifespan of their species; and GILF from ⅔rds + 1 and older. Otherwords, a human (lifespan of 80 years) at the age 40-years-old, and a durinn (lifespan of 500 years) of 240-years of age both are considered to be a MILF. NOTE:' Even though an anachronym such as LILF (Loli I'd Like to Fuck), or SILF (Shota I'd Like to Fuck) may exist — doubtful but this is the 21st century — they are not used here, instead, lolicon and shotacon will be. Whatever the term the age-range is from 6 to 12-years-old they will not be in '''any' Rycharde's Realm game, and definitely not Toddlercon and Babicon. '''Period. Anal sex :Anal sex or anal intercourse is generally the insertion and thrusting of the erect penis into a person's anus, or anus and rectum, for sexual pleasure. Other forms of anal sex include fingering, the use of sex toys for anal penetration, oral sex performed on the anus (anilingus), and pegging. Although the term anal sex most commonly means penile-anal penetration, sources sometimes use the term anal intercourse to refer exclusively to penile-anal penetration, and anal sex to refer to any form of anal sexual activity, especially between pairings as opposed to anal masturbation. :(source: Wikipedia) Ass to mouth :Ass to mouth (commonly abbreviated as A2M or ATM) is a slang term primarily used to describe the withdrawal of a penis from the receptive partner's anus followed by the immediate insertion into the receptive partner's mouth. :(source: Wikipedia) Animal genitalia Animal genitalia does not mean genitalia one would see on the appropriate animal, that is covered under bestiality, instead, these penises and vaginas are normally seen on those animals are on chimæra, chimæra-like and other sapient species. Bara :Bara (薔薇, "rose"), also known by the wasei-eigo construction "'''Men's Love'"'' (ML メンズラブ, menzu rabu), is a Japanese technical term for a genre of art and fictional media that focuses on male same-sex love usually created by gay men for a gay audience. : ... : ... The term bara in relation to gay material for men originated in the 1960s, possibly as a result of Bara kei (Ordeal by Roses, published in 1961), a collection of semi-nude photographs of the gay author Yukio Mishima by photographer Eikoh Hosoe, and was reinforced by the early and influential gay men's magazine Barazoku (薔薇族, lit. "rose tribe"), founded in 1971 and the first gay magazine in Asia to be sold at mainstream bookshops. Bara-eiga ("rose film") has been used since the 1980s to describe gay cinema. :(source: Wikipedia) See also yaoi. Bestiality A sexual act between a sapient species and non-sapient creatures, except for large insects which are covered by insectophilia, is considered bestiality, sapient to sapient cross-species sex is xenophilia. The creatures that sports tentacles are handled separately be they nonsentient, sentient or sapient. Bestiality is a genre in Pangaia games; currently, can be disabled either during character generation or in the options settings on the main menu except for . : Zoophilia is a paraphilia involving a sexual fixation on non-human 'animals.' Bestiality is cross-species sexual activity between human and non-human animals. :(source Wikipedia) See also insectophilia, tentacle erotica, and xenophilia. Bondage The bondage used in the Pangaia games are mostly nonconsensual using a variety of bondage implements, including but not limited to, rope leather restraints, and cuffs. : Bondage is the practice of consensually tying, binding, or restraining a partner for erotic, aesthetic, or somatosensory stimulation. Rope, cuffs, bondage tape, self-adhering bandage, or other physical restraints may be used for this purpose. :(source Wikipedia) Cheating By my definition cheating is done without the knowledge of the other person in a romantic relationship. Cheating is when one or more of the individuals in sexual relations, be it one nightstand, an affair, or the like, are married or involved in a non-open romantic relationship. See also NTR Crossdressing : Cross-dressing is the act of wearing items of clothing and other accouterments commonly associated with the opposite sex within a particular society. Cross-dressing has been used for purposes of disguise, comfort, and self-discovery .... : ... : The term cross-dressing refers to an action or a behavior without attributing or implying any specific causes for that behavior. It is often assumed that the connotation is directly correlated with behaviors of transgender identity or sexual, fetishist, and homosexual behavior, but the term itself does not imply any motives and is not synonymous to one's gender identity. :(source Wikipedia) Exhibitionism : Exhibitionism is the act of exposing in a public or semi-public context those parts of one's body that are not normally exposed – for example, the breasts, genitals or buttocks. :(source Wikipedia) Felching : Felching is a slang term for the act of sucking semen out of any human orifice. It most commonly refers to the act of sucking semen from the anus following anal intercourse. However, it may be done following any type of sexual intercourse. :(source Kinkly) Futanari : Futanari (ふたなり, seldom: 二形, 双形, literally: dual form; 二成, 双成, literally: be of two kinds) is the Japanese word for hermaphroditism, which is also used in a broader sense for androgyny. : ... : Originally the Japanese language referred to any character or a real person that possessed masculine and feminine traits as futanari. This changed in the 1990s as drawn futanari characters became more popular in anime and manga. Today, the term commonly refers to fictional (drawn), female looking, hermaphrodite characters. Futanari is also used as the term for a specific genre within hentai related media (pornographic anime or manga) that depicts such characters. : To differentiate between fictional characters and real trans women, the Japanese language adopted the English-style term newhalf (ニューハーフ nyūhāfu), which is used for the latter. :(source Wikipedia) For an in-depth article see futanari. Gender bender A gender bender in the animanga world usually stands for crossdressing, futanari, newhalf, and trap and reverse trap. bara, yaoi, and yuri are not considered gender benders. Gokkun : Gokkun (ゴックン) is a Japanese term for sexual activity in which a person consumes the semen of one or more men, usually from some kind of container. Commonly used containers include cups, large beakers, bowls, baking pans, and wine or cocktail glasses. The vast majority of these scenarios involve the semen of multiple men. :(source Wikipedia) Guro Ero guro nansensu, frequently shortened to ero guro or just guro, (エログロ ero-guro) is a genre of Japanese pornography and hentai involving blood, gore, disfiguration, violence, mutilation, urine, enemas, or feces. Guro is not part of any Pangaia games at present. Incest Incest is a genre in the games . This genre is part of the storyline in both games especially Pangaia Incestus. These games do not follow the medical causes or effects due to the different biological laws which ignore the genetic DNA basis that supports life as we know it. See also for an in-depth definition and disclaimer on incest. Insectophilia Insectophilia, though similar to the Urban Dictionary's definition below, only applies to giant insects, not King Kong or Godzilla giant, more common in line with the human body, somewhere between an elementary student's body size to 2 to 4 times that of an adult's. The genre of insectophilia is going to be in all Pangaia games, currently . : You're sexually attracted to insects. When you see a butterfly flying, you pop a boner. Symptoms may be, unable to look at insects without feeling turned on, heavy breathing in close proximity of an insect, searching insect porn, masturbating to insects, and a strange addiction to insects. : (source: Urban Dictionary) This is a subgroup of bestiality that, for the game, bestiality will not include, insectophilia will be added to the list of genres that can be disabled. See also bestiality, tentacle erotica, and xenophilia. Newhalf : To differentiate between fictional characters and real trans women, the Japanese language adopted the English-style term newhalf '(ニューハーフ ''nyūhāfu), which is used for the latter. :(source Wikipedia) : A '''trans woman (sometimes trans-woman or transwoman) is a woman who was assigned male at birth. The label of transgender woman is not always interchangeable with that of transsexual woman, although the two labels are often used in this manner. Transgender is an umbrella term that includes different types of gender variant people (including transsexual people). :(source Wikipedia) Other terms: shemale and dickgirl. Nipple penetration Nipple penetration is the act of inserting one's penis or other objects into a person's nipple (normally female) usually after technological or magikal modification of the nipple. This is popular in the hentai animanga society. NTR I have issues with NTR or netorare which, using my definition, is cheating in front of the one being cheated upon. (I know, this is not the true definition of netorare but it helps separate the genres I am using.) See also cheating Paizuri Paizuri is the Japanese term for titty fuck. Paizuri is not to be confused with nipple penetration. Where paizuri is the masturbation between a woman's breasts, nipple penetration if the insertion of a penis into a nipple. : Mammary intercourse is known as titty-fucking, titfuck, titjob or boob job in the United States, as well as tit wank or French fuck in the United Kingdom - the latter term dating back to the 1930s; while a more jocular equivalent is a trip down mammary lane. : ... Paizuri in the Japanese writing system is パイズリ with the first part パイ being from the word おっぱい (pronounced as oppai) which is a slang word for breast, and the second part ズリ being from the word 擦り (pronounced as zuri) which means "rub". : (source: Wikipedia) Pregnancy : Pregnancy, also known as gestation, is the time during which one or more offspring develops inside a woman. ... Pregnancy can occur by sexual intercourse ... Childbirth typically occurs from conception at about 38 weeks. ... Symptoms of early pregnancy may include ... tender breasts, nausea and vomiting, hunger, and frequent urination. : (source: Wikipedia) Impregnation is the sexual act of bringing about a pregnancy. Rape : Rape is a type of sexual assault usually involving sexual intercourse or other forms of sexual penetration carried out against a person without that person's consent. The act may be carried out by physical force, coercion, abuse of authority, or against a person who is incapable of giving valid consent, such as one who is unconscious, incapacitated, has an intellectual disability or is below the legal age of consent. : (source Wikipedia) : A significant proportion of victims of rape or other sexual violence incidents are male. Generally, rape is still thought to be a crime against women specifically (and has been historically defined this way), although many cases of male-victim rape [Reverse rape] have become subject to public discussion. Rape of males is still taboo and has a negative connotation among both heterosexual and homosexual men. : (source Wikipedia) Ryona Ryona depicts a character physically hurt either in a sensual way or in a sexual situation where the individual is beaten up or tortured and is subsequently psychologically damaged in a dominating way by his or her attacker. Typically, the victim is hurt in a way that wouldn't immediately draw blood, cause lasting physical harm, or bring about death, which is more the territory of guro, although the two genres can overlap. Sadomasochism : Sadomasochism is the giving or receiving pleasure from acts involving the receipt or infliction of pain or humiliation. Practitioners of sadomasochism may seek sexual gratification from their acts. While the terms sadist and masochist refer respectively to one who enjoys giving or receiving pain, practitioners of sadomasochism may switch between activity and passivity. :(source Wikipedia) Sexual slavery Afallon has made nonconsensual slavery illegal, that leaves only consensual slavery which includes sexual slavery. Under the laws of Affalon, slaves and their slave owners are granted certain rights and responsibilities. Of course, illegal sexual slavery does occur. More to follow on these rights and responsibilities. : Sexual slavery (sometimes known as sexual exploitation) is attaching the right of ownership over one or more persons with the intent of coercing or otherwise forcing them to engage in one or more sexual activities. This includes forced labor, reducing a person to a servile status (including forced marriage) and sex trafficking persons, such as the sexual trafficking of children. : Sexual slavery may also involve single-owner sexual slavery; ritual slavery, sometimes associated with certain religious practices, ...; slavery for primarily non-sexual purposes but where non-consensual sexual activity is common; or forced prostitution. Concubinage was a traditional form of sexual slavery in many cultures, in which women spent their lives in sexual servitude. : (source: Wikipedia) Tentacle erotica : Tentacle erotica is a type of pornography most commonly found in Japan which integrates traditional pornography with elements of bestiality and a fantasy, horror, or science-fiction theme. Tentacle rape or shokushu goukan (触手強姦) is found in some horror or hentai titles with tentacled creatures (usually fictional monsters) having sexual intercourse with predominantly female characters. Tentacle erotica can be consensual, but frequently contains elements of rape. : (source: Wikipedia) See also bestiality, insectophilia, and xenophilia. Trap Traps are men who successively dress as women so everyone sees them as females. : In contemporary Japanese culture, otokonoko (男の娘 Otoko no ko, "male daughter" or "male girl"), or otoko no musume, are men who cross-dress as women. : (source: Wikipedia) Reverse trap is a female convincingly crossdressed as a male. Urethra insertion : Urethral sounding and urethral play are also used to refer to this practice in a sexual context. : Urethral play can involve the introduction of either soft or rigid items into the meatus of the penis (as well as farther in). Objects such as sounds are usually only inserted about halfway into the glans and can usually be easily retrieved. Other toys and items, such as catheters, may be introduced deeper; in some cases even into the bladder. Some items may even be allowed to curl several times or expand within the bladder. This action in the male may be directly or indirectly associated with stimulation of the prostate gland and some types of bladder control. : (source: Wikipedia) : Urethral intercourse or coitus per urethram is sexual penetration of the female urethra by an object such as a penis or a finger. It is not the same thing as urethral sounding, the act of inserting a specialized medical tool into the urethra as a form of sexual or fetishistic activity. : (source: Wikipedia) Vorarephilia : Vorarephilia, or vore for short, is the erotic desire to be consumed by or sometimes to personally consume another person or creature, or an erotic attraction to the process of eating in general. ... The word vorarephilia is derived from the Latin vorare (to "swallow" or "devour"), and Ancient Greek φιλία (philía, "love"). : The fantasy usually involves the victim being swallowed whole, though occasionally the victims are chewed up, and digestion may or may not be included. Vore fantasies are separated from sexual cannibalism because the living victim is normally swallowed whole. Sometimes the consumers are human, but anthropomorphized animals, normal animals, dragons, and enormous snakes also appear frequently in these fantasies. ... Vorarephiles sometimes prefer to differentiate between soft vore and hard vore; soft vore means the victim is swallowed whole and alive, and may possibly come back out in the case of a "non-fatal" scenario, while in hard vore the victim goes through a more gruesome, realistic digestion process, often getting chewed up beforehand. : (source: Wikipedia) Watersports Watersports, as a genre, is a fascination of urinating in any form or fashion imaginable including watching another person urinate, drinking urine, and urinating on or into someone's mouth, and is going to be in all Pangaia games, currently . : Urolagnia '''(also '''urophilia, undinism, golden shower, and watersports) is a form of salirophilia (which is a form of paraphilia) in which sexual excitement is associated with the sight or thought of urine or urination. The term has origins in the Greek language (from 'ouron' - urine, and 'lagneia' - lust). : (source: Wikipedia) Wax play : Wax play is a form of temperature play practiced in a BDSM context. The idea of wax play is to introduce a slight burning sensation to the skin. : This is considered a moderately advanced form of play. If done wrong, wax play can cause burns severe enough to require medical attention. : (source: Wikipedia) Xenophilia : In fiction, Xenophilia 'is a theme found in science fiction, primarily the space opera subgenre, in which one explores the consequences of love and sexual intercourse between humans and extraterrestrials, particularly humanoid ones. A satirical example is ''XXXenophile, an X-rated comic book written by Phil Foglio. A more somber example is the relationship of Sarek and Amanda Grayson (Spock's parents) in Star [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek Trek]. In the Mass Effect (series) of video games, there are also multiple examples of xenophilia between the main character Commander Shepard and his or her alien shipmates. : (source Wikipedia) In essence, if there are sexual relations between two sapient individuals that are not of the same species, that is xenophilia. For instance, human and succubus, durinn and sylvanni, etc. See also bestiality, insectophilia, and tentacle erotica. Yaoi : '''Yaoi (/ˈjaʊi/; Japanese: やおい, Japanese: ja.o.i), primarily known as Boys' Love (BL) (ボーイズ ラブ bōizu rabu) in Japan, is a Japanese genre of fictional media focusing on romantic or sexual relationships between male characters, typically marketed for a female audience and usually created by female authors. Manga specifically marketed for a gay male audience (bara) is considered a separate genre. : The main characters in yaoi usually conform to the formula of the seme (the "top", or dominant figure) who pursues the uke (the "bottom", or passive figure). Material classified as yaoi typically depicts gay relationships between male characters and may include homoerotic content. Although the yaoi genre is also called Boys' Love (commonly abbreviated as BL), the characters may be of any age above puberty, including adults. Works featuring prepubescent boys are labelled shotacon and seen as a distinct genre. : Yaoi derives from two sources; in the early 1970s, shōjo manga magazines published tanbi (aesthetic) stories, also known as shōnen ai (boy love), featuring platonic relationships between young boys. The other influence began in the dōjinshi (fan fiction) markets of Japan in the late 1970s as yaoi, a sexualized parody of popular shōnen manga and anime stories. In the late 1970s, shōjo magazines devoted to the new genre began to appear; and, in the 1990s, the wasei-eigo term Boys' Love or BL was invented for the genre, which replaced earlier terms such as tanbi, shōnen ai and Juné in Japanese usage. : In Japan, the term yaoi continues to refer mainly to parody dōjinshi; among Western fans, however, yaoi is used as a generic term for female-oriented manga, anime, dating sims, novels and fan fiction works featuring idealized gay male relationships. The genre has spread beyond Japan, and both translated and original yaoi works are now available in many countries and languages. : ... : The term yaoi is an acronym created in the late 1970s by Yasuko Sakata and Akiko Hatsu from the words Ya'ma nashi, 'o'chi nashi, 'i'mi nashi'' (山場なし、落ちなし、意味なし) "No peak (climax), no fall (punch line/denouement), no meaning". ... A joking alternative yaoi acronym among fujoshi (female yaoi fans) is ''Ya'mete, '''o'shiri ga i'tai (やめて お尻が 痛い, "Stop, my ass hurts!"). : (source: Wikipedia) See also bara. Yuri : '''Yuri (百合, "lily"), also known by the wasei-eigo construction Girls' Love (ガールズラブ gāruzu rabu), is a Japanese jargon term for content and a genre involving love between women in manga, anime, and related Japanese media. Yuri focuses on the sexual orientation or the romantic orientation aspects of the relationship, or both, the latter of which sometimes being called shōjo-ai by Western fandom. : The themes yuri deals with have their roots in the Japanese lesbian fiction of the early twentieth century, with pieces such as Yaneura no Nishojo by Nobuko Yoshiya. Nevertheless, it is not until the 1970s that lesbian-themed works began to appear in manga, by the hand of artists such as Ryoko Yamagishi and Riyoko Ikeda. The 1990s brought new trends in manga and anime, as well as in dōjinshi productions, along with more acceptance for this kind of content. In 2003, the first manga magazine specifically dedicated to yuri, Yuri Shimai, was launched, and this was followed by its revival Comic Yuri Hime, which was launched after the former was discontinued in 2004. : Although yuri originated in female-targeted (shōjo, josei) works, today it is featured in male-targeted (shōnen, seinen) ones as well. Yuri manga from male-targeted magazines include titles such as Kannazuki no Miko and Strawberry Panic!, as well as those from Comic Yuri Hime's male-targeted sister magazine, Comic Yuri Hime S, which was launched in 2007. : ... : The word yuri (百合) literally means "lily", and is a relatively common Japanese feminine name. In 1976, Bungaku Itō, editor of Barazoku (薔薇族, lit. rose tribe), a magazine geared primarily towards gay men, first used the term yurizoku (百合族, lit. lily tribe) in reference to female readers in the title of a column of letters called Yurizoku no heya (百合族の部屋, lit. lily tribe's room). It is unclear whether this was the first instance of this usage of the term. Not all women whose letters appeared in this short-lived column were necessarily lesbians, but some were and gradually an association developed. For example, the tanbi magazine Allan (アラン Aran) began running a Yuri Tsūshin (百合通信, "Lily Communication") personal ad column in July 1983 for "lesbiennes" to communicate. Along the way, many dōjinshi circles incorporated the name "Yuri" or "Yuriko" into lesbian-themed hentai (pornographic) dōjinshi, and the "zoku" or "tribe" portion of this word was subsequently dropped. Since then, the meaning has drifted from its mostly pornographic connotation to describe the portrayal of intimate love, sex, or the intimate emotional connections between women. : (source Wikipedia) Genres Clockpunk : Clockpunk portrays Renaissance-era science and technology based on pre-modern designs, in the vein of Mainspring by Jay Lake, and Whitechapel Gods by S. M. Peters. Examples of clockpunk include Astro-Knights Island in the nonlinear game Poptropica, the 2011 film version of The Three Musketeers, the game Thief: The Dark Project, and the game Syberia. : The term was coined by the GURPS role-playing system. In 1976, Bungaku Itō, editor of Barazoku (薔薇族, lit. rose tribe), a magazine geared primarily towards gay men, first used the term yurizoku (百合族, lit. lily tribe) in reference to female readers in the title of a column of letters called Yurizoku no heya (百合族の部屋, lit. lily tribe's room). It is unclear whether this was the first instance of this usage of the term. Not all women whose letters appeared in this short-lived column were necessarily lesbians, but some were and gradually an association developed. For example, the tanbi magazine Allan (アラン Aran) began running a Yuri Tsūshin (百合通信, "Lily Communication") personal ad column in July 1983 for "lesbiennes" to communicate. Along the way, many dōjinshi circles incorporated the name "Yuri" or "Yuriko" into lesbian-themed hentai (pornographic) dōjinshi, and the "zoku" or "tribe" portion of this word was subsequently dropped. Since then, the meaning has drifted from its mostly pornographic connotation to describe the portrayal of intimate love, sex, or the intimate emotional connections between women. : (source: Wikipedia) Crafting Crafting in a variety of media: wood, clay, etc. Horror Magik Martial arts Steampunk : Steampunk is a subgenre of science fiction or science fantasy that incorporates technology and aesthetic designs inspired by 19th-century industrial steam-powered machinery. Although its literary origins are sometimes associated with the cyberpunk genre, steampunk works are often set in an alternative history of the 19th century's British Victorian era or American "Wild West", in a future during which steam power has maintained mainstream usage, or in a fantasy world that similarly employs steam power. However, steampunk and Neo-Victorian are different in that the Neo-Victorian movement does not extrapolate on technology and embraces the positive aspects of the Victorian era's culture and philosophy. : (source: Wikipedia) Supernatural Notes Category:Genre